


Happy Birthday- Dean X Reader

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday. And Dean has a surprise for you..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday- Dean X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural, or any of its gorgeous characters.[](http://youdontsayplz.deviantart.com/)_  They belong to Eric Kripke. All hail the King!   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This is a request from [](http://sinatrabride.deviantart.com/)  
> Some Dean love cause he's the only character I could envision here.  
> [](http://letmehugyouplz.deviantart.com/)  
> Please review

You cranked up the volume of the radio just a little bit as you put the pie into the oven, smiling to yourself. It was funny, being a hunter- a cook book on your left and an ancient book about witches on your right, while yours hands were dough covered. The distance sound of a door opening was heard.

You proceeded to wash your hands while humming to the tune, cleaning the counter as you worked.

"Good morning."

Dean lazily gave you a peck on the cheek and you smiled softly as he went back to get some water.

Of course he had forgotten.

You sighed mentally and continued your work, when a pair of hands suddenly caught you by the waist and turned you around. You nearly screamed but stopped when you saw Dean's grinning face inches from yours.

"You thought I forgot?"

You shrugged guiltily. There was no point in lying. Dean feigned an offended expression as you laughed before leaning in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday baby."

You smiled, thankful that he had remembered. You didn't want anything grand. A day with Dean would be amazing enough for you.

The sound of some one clearing their throat brought Dean and you out of your trance. Sam stood there awkwardly, giving you a goofish smile.

"I was gonna wish you but it seems like you're busy so I'll just.." he gestured to the door, "Go for a supply run."

He shrugged awkwardly as Dean gave him a get-the-hell-out of here look and dramatically pointed to the door. You playfully slapped his arm as Sam threw his hands in the and and shut the door behind him.

You were looking towards the door when you felt Dean's voice in your ear.

"Close your eyes."

"Nope."

You laughed but you could practically hear his scowl. You sighed and complied. The moment you closed your eyes, you felt something cool touch your neck. You opened your eyes to see a thin silver chain with a heart shaped pendant.

"Dean? It's beautiful."

He simply smiled at you in response. The past few months had been difficult- with the Mark taking its toll on Dean. It had been the rarity of these moments that had made you cherish them even more.

The song on the radio suddenly changed as you smiled reflexively. Thinking out Loud was definitely your favorite song. Dean didn't fail to notice your reaction and giving you an innocent look, asked-"Would the birthday girl like to dance?"

"I'd love to," you said as you gave him your hand.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am 

He spun you around gracefully as you laughed, not knowing Dean was such a good dancer. You rested your head against his chest as the two of you moved slowly with the rhythm of the song.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart_

"Hey baby?"

You hummed in response, not failing to notice the nervousness in his voice.

"Thank you so much."

You frowned and looked up, to see Dean start speaking again, "The past few months have been hell. With the mark and Metatron and shit.. You know as good as anyone. There have been so many freaking moments where I just wanted to give up but...The fact that you were there was my driving force. You could've left you know...When I snapped that day."

The memories flooded back. The day he had killed Cain. When he had come back. How he had lost it the second you hugged him. You still had the bruises on your neck for that.

"I would never leave you," you protested, taking his hand in yours.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this."

Before you knew it, Dean had stepped away and was now on one knee, holding your hand. You froze.

"You love me for who I am, not who I show the world I am. My life is five hundred shades of messed up but you make things so much better. So here goes nothing."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet blue box with a gorgeous platinum ring inside it.  
"(f/n) (m/n) (l/n) will you marry me?"

You looked up to see Sam leaning against the door, giving you an encouraging smile. It had all been planned.

"Yes Dean Winchester. Yes"

The look of relief on Dean's face made you laugh as he slipped the ring on your finger and picked you up for a hug while Sam gave you a thumbs up.

_And we found love right where we are_

Hands down best birthday ever.


End file.
